


The Playlist

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist, favorite songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: A list of songs that make me think of Mystrade





	The Playlist

I don't know about you, but I have a list of songs that remind me of Mystrade. Songs that when I listen to them I think of Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade together. They all trigger a story in my head or sometimes just a scene of the two of them together. I thought I might try my hand at writing those stories down. I might add more songs to the list. I will post these stories in no particular order (and move one I've already posted into this series) and they won't likely fit any particular timeline.

 

1\. Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

2\. Then I Met You by The Proclaimers

3\. I Saw You Blink by Stornoway 

4\. How Loud Your Heart Gets by Lucius

5\. This Kiss by Faith Hill

6\. Cake By The Ocean by DNCE

7\. Nobody Does It Better by Carly Simon

8\. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

9\. When You've Got Trouble by Liz Longley

10\. Hallelujah by k.d. lang

11\. One by Ed Sheeran

12\. If Not For You by George Harrison

13\. You Are In Love by Taylor Swift

14\. Calico Skies by Paul McCartney

15\. A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay

16\. Anaconda by Nicki Minaj

17\. How Would You Feel by Ed Sheeran


End file.
